icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ilya Bryzgalov
| birth_place = Togliatti, SU | career_start = 1999 }} Ilya Nikolayevich Bryzgalov ( ; born June 22, 1980 in Togliatti, Russian SFSR, Soviet Union) is a Russian professional ice hockey goaltender currently playing for the Philadelphia Flyers of the National Hockey League (NHL). He was selected in the second round of the 2000 NHL Entry Draft, 44th overall, by the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim. He won the Stanley Cup with the Ducks in 2007. Internationally, he has earned a bronze medal with Russia at the 2002 Winter Olympics, and a silver medal at the 2000 World Junior Championships. Bryzgalov also competed in the 2004 World Cup of Hockey. He earned gold as a starting goaltender with team Russia in 2009 Men's World Ice Hockey Championships. Playing career Bryzgalov started his professional career in his native Russia, splitting the 1999–00 season between Spartak Moscow of the Russian Supreme League (RSL-2) and Lada Togliatti of the Russian Superleague (RSL). Bryzgalov played two seasons with Lada Togliatti, before joining the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim, who had drafted him in the second round, 44th overall in the 2000 NHL Entry Draft. .]] However, with Jean-Sébastien Giguère and Martin Gerber ahead of him in the club's depth chart, Bryzgalov spent the better part of his first four seasons in North America with the Cincinnati Mighty Ducks of the American Hockey League (AHL). He made his Mighty Ducks debut in 2001–02, playing in his first of two games during that four-season stretch. With the departure of backup Gerber, Bryzgalov took over behind Giguère in 2005–06 season. However, injuries to the Ducks starter allowed Bryzgalov to play more games than he otherwise would have and he responded to the challenge with a 13-12-1 record with a 2.51 goals against average (GAA) and .910 save percentage. In the subsequent playoffs, Bryzgalov made three starts and one relief appearance for the Ducks in their first-round series against the Calgary Flames. In Game One, he filled in for an injured Giguère, taking a 2–1 overtime loss. He relieved Giguère once more in Game 5 and stopped all 19 shots he faced in a 3–2 loss. He then took over the starting job for Games 6 and 7 of the series, winning 2–1 in Game 6 and recording a shutout in the decisive Game 7. Moving past the Flames, Bryzgalov then recorded 5–0 and 3–0 shutouts in the first two games of the second series against the Colorado Avalanche for three consecutive shutouts. He tied Frank McCool's 1945 playoff record for most consecutive shutouts by a rookie and passed Giguère, who had recorded consecutive shutouts in 2003 for the third longest playoff shutout streak of all-time. Despite his success in the first two rounds, Bryzgalov struggled in the semi-finals against the Edmonton Oilers and was eventually replaced by Giguère for the rest of the series as the Ducks were eliminated in five games. Bryzgalov continued to play backup to Giguere the following season and into the 2007 playoffs. Bryzgalov made comments regarding Anaheim Ducks coach Randy Carlyle, saying he believed Carlyle has no confidence in him. He briefly took over as the starter for the first four games of the Western Conference quarter-finals, however, winning three games as Giguère took a leave of absence with personal issues. Bryzgalov came in for relief in the Western Conference finals against the Detroit Red Wings, but remained on the bench as the Ducks went on to defeat the Ottawa Senators in the Finals in five games to win the franchise's first Stanley Cup. With the re-signing of Giguère to a four-year contract in the off-season and the acquisition of Jonas Hiller from Switzerland, the Ducks attempted to trade Bryzgalov, but were unable to facilitate a deal. General manager Brian Burke claimed he had a deal worked out at the 2007 NHL Entry Draft, but could not finish it. As a result, on November 16, 2007, Bryzgalov was placed on waivers and claimed by the Phoenix Coyotes the following day on November 17. In his first game with the team that same day, Bryzgalov made 27 saves for his 3rd career shutout in a 1–0 win over the Los Angeles Kings. Phoenix promptly signed him to a 3-year contract extension and he went on to record 26 wins in 55 games for the Coyotes as they battled for a playoff spot, establishing himself as the club's starting goaltender. Bryzgalov again recorded 26 wins for the Coyotes during the 2008–09 NHL season, though the Coyotes did not qualify for the playoffs. International play }} Bryzgalov competed for Russia in the 2000 World Junior Championships in Umea. He recorded a 0.77 GAA in 4 games to help Russia to a silver medal. Later that year, he was named to the Russia's senior team for the 2000 World Championships, where he played in 4 games, but failed to reach the podium. Two years later, he competed for Russia at the 2002 Winter Olympics in Salt Lake City earning bronze. Playing in a backup position, Bryzgalov did not appear in any games. He played in a more expanded role, however, at the 2004 World Cup of Hockey, playing in 240 minutes and recording a 2.34 GAA in 3 games. Bryzgalov received his first international gold medal at the 2009 World Championships, beating Canada in the final. Career statistics Regular season Playoffs International statistics Transactions * June 24, 2000 — Drafted by the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim in the second round, 44th overall. * November 17, 2007 — Claimed off waivers by the Phoenix Coyotes References External links * * * Category:Anaheim Ducks players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Mighty Ducks of Anaheim players Category:Mighty Ducks of Anaheim draft picks Category:Phoenix Coyotes players